


[podfic] Hux Aurumque

by menin_aeide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menin_aeide/pseuds/menin_aeide
Summary: A podfic version of libertyelyot's wonderful (and, yes, kinky) Hux Aurumque, just in time for the festive season. Enjoy! (And thanks so much to libertyelyot for giving me permission to do this).In the shadow of Winbury Cathedral, Mary Donne's Christmas market stall is doing brisk business - until she becomes entangled with the cathedral's new Dean, Dr Armitage Hux, and embroiled in his power struggle with Archdeacon Benedict Solo. Carolling, sparring, ice-skating, seduction and the consumption of mulled wine ensue, but will she find out whether a heart beats beneath those clergy-black robes?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Hux Aurumque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hux Aurumque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809426) by [libertyelyot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertyelyot/pseuds/libertyelyot). 

[Hux Aurumque playlist on Soundcloud  
(downloadable and streamable)](https://soundcloud.com/meninaeide/sets/huxaurumque)

**Text:** [Hux Aurumque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809426)

**Author:** [libertyelyot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertyelyot)

**Reader:** [menin_aeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menin_aeide)

**Length:** 15 chapters (approx. 2.5 - 3 hours)


End file.
